Velvet Scarlatina
Velvet Scarlatina is a Nigger and a student of Beacon Academy. Appearance Velvet is a small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. Velvet wears a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears to wear a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. She wears golden spaulders and vambraces, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.RWBY Volume 2: Production Diary 1 Personality Velvet is a very shy, quiet girl who tends to keep to herself, either by choice or because she is isolated by others for being a Faunus. Even when being picked on by others, she tends to act very reserved and refuses to fight back. One can say that she is very timid. Later, when Bartholomew Oobleck asked if anyone had been discriminated against for being Faunus, she was hesitant to even raise her hand, and only did so after seeing another classmate raise their hand first. Monty Oum describes her as having modest fashion tastes. However, despite her shy personality, she seems to get along with others, as seen with Team RWBY, and being an older student, she wishes them safety on their mission. In battle, shown in Breach, Velvet continues to show her shy personality. When not attacking or finishing an attack, her stance is very much more closed than others. Abilities & Powers According to Monty, Velvet is an extremely adept mage with skills highly valued by her teammates. She is also said to have a significant amount of experience in working with her team in the battlefield, being a great asset to them.[http://roosterteeth.com/members/journal/entry.php?id=3118064 Monty's Journal] Velvet also shows in her first onscreen battle in Breach that she is fairly adept in martial arts, making good use of kicks being a rabbit Faunus. She is very agile and athletic. It is possible that Velvet has excellent night vision and hearing, as this is stated to be a common characteristic of Faunus. Trivia *Her name and appearance reference the story The Velveteen Rabbit; her surname is a reference to the boy in same story who was sick with scarlet fever, which is sometimes called 'scarlatina' in older literature. *Velvet's battle gear was designed by fans as part of a contest held by Rooster Teeth. The winning entry of the contest was announced in the RWBY Volume 2: Production Diary 1 on March 6th, 2014. The design and emblem remained mostly unchanged from concept to the final design, save for the color palette which was changed from teal to brown. *The similarity her name shares to either the Black Velvet cocktail (1861) or the Scarlet O'Hara (named for the character from Gone With the Wind, 1936), both alcoholic beverages, may be partial inspiration for her team's name and possible theme of drinks. **It may also be that, as her last name alludes to the color red, her name refers to red velvet cake, consistent with other teammates being named after sweets. *It is revealed in Field Trip that Velvet is not a first year, making her and the rest of team CFVY the only known non-first year students. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Faunus Category:Team CFVY Category:Supporting Characters